Colonic irrigation is a process of cleansing the tissues of the lower intestine with water for purposes of removing impacted fecal material and other potentially toxic waste. Colonics are performed both as a preventive measure to sustain healthy digestion, peristalsis, and bowel tissue, and as a treatment for specific diseases such as colitis. Many of the problems addressed by colon hydrotherapy are associated with the typical "western" diet which is low in fiber, centered on meat, dairy, and processed foods, and which is poorly suited for the human digestive tract.
Medical devices have been employed in colonic irrigation for many years. For example, in 1935, U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,967 was issued for an apparatus to rehabilitate peristalsis of the colon. Over the years, colonic lavaging devices have evolved to include certain controls such as water temperature and pressure regulating devices, which ease administration of the colonic while insuring the comfort and safety of the patient. In the typical hydrotherapy procedure, the patient lies on her back or side, and a tube is inserted into the rectum. Fresh water flows into the bowel, loosening waste material from the walls of the colon and allowing the loosened waste material to flow out of the colon.
In the past two decades, colonic machines have reached a relatively high degree of refinement, as has the growing practice of colon hydrotherapy. More recent examples of prior art mechanisms and systems employed in colonic lavage may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,059, 4,626,239, 4,682,979, and 4,842,580. While most devices are intended for professional use by a licensed colon hydrotherapist, devices have also been designed for home use, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,497. Throughout the continuing evolution in hydrotherapy devices, two variables have remained key in delivering quality colonic treatment: water temperature and water pressure. Precise temperature control is important, not only for safety and comfort of the patient, but also because temperature can affect the peristaltic action of the bowel. Selecting the proper temperature, or alternating the temperature between warm and cool during the colonic, heightens the benefits of the procedure. Precise pressure control is important as excessive water pressure can cause pain and even injury.
Early colonic machines used hot and cold water from a building's plumbing system and simply used gravity to provide safe water pressure. The hot and cold water are passed through a mixing valve to achieve the desired temperature. Water is then delivered into an elevated tank or reservoir. From there, the water flows down naturally into a speculum and to the patient.
By the late 1970s, several problems had become apparent with this type of system. First, the reservoir, which may hold five or more gallons, makes the machine bulky and a more or less permanent installation. Second, precise temperature control is extremely difficult. If the reservoir is inadvertently filled with water that is too hot or too cold, the patient must wait either for the water to adjust on its own, or for the tank to be drained and refilled. Third, once the temperature in the reservoir is established, it cannot be easily varied during the course of the colonic. Fourth, the only way the pressure can be varied is by raising or lowering either the patient or the entire reservoir.
Later colonic machines, starting with U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,059, have addressed these problems by employing regulating valves to control water pressure. In such machines, hot and cold water still come from a building's plumbing system and are mixed through a thermostatically controlled mixing valve to achieve the desired temperature. However, one or more pressure regulating valves then keep the water pressure controlled within a certain range. While this method represents a major improvement over the earlier reservoir method, it too has several shortcomings. First, while temperature is certainly more controllable, water temperature through the mixing valve may still vary by a factor of several degrees. Second, the temperature of the water delivered during the procedure is vulnerable to pressure variances within the building's hot and cold water supply lines. Third, after nearly two decades of using such devices, a number of colon hydrotherapists and patients have come to perceive the earlier, gravity-pressure system as an inherently safer method. Their preference for this more natural type of pressure control is evidenced in part by continued sales and usage of the older reservoir systems, despite their numerous limitations. The present invention, therefore, is directed at alleviating all of these problems and limitations that are associated with both types of colonic irrigation machines of the prior art.